1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods of automatic navigation on the world wide web.
2. Description of Related Art
A Web page may contain links allowing a user to visit another page, offering related content. It is sometimes desirable to customize the content depending on the previous behavior of the user. Conventional links and stateless protocols, however, present obstacles to such customization in a multi-domain environment.